


A Series Of Events

by coldioc



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Micro, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldioc/pseuds/coldioc
Summary: After spending a day in the city bartering, Bently is on his way back to his home when something catches his attention.
Kudos: 6





	A Series Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Included:   
> \- Bently: he/him https://toyhou.se/1693861.bently  
> \- Cinnabar: he/him https://toyhou.se/1693904.cinnabar
> 
> This fic ends a little abruptly, because I'm lazy, but I think it turned out well regardless. Hope you enjoy!

Bently trudged through the forest, his footpaws sore from how much traveling he’d done that day. In fact, how long had it been? He wasn’t quite sure anymore. Peering up, he shielded his eyes with his hand as he tried to see where the sun was in the sky.

His vision of the sky jerked suddenly as he nearly tripped, the straps of his backpack yanking back on him. He cursed and turned to see his pack once again caught on a thorny vine. Why were these things  _ everywhere _ in this part of the forest? He grumbled under his breath as he, for probably the dozenth time today, started the process of untangling his bag from the vine’s grip.

After receiving a multitude of pricks and prods from the vine, with no luck on his end, Bently threw his pack down in frustration and stomped several feet away, where he plopped to the ground in the roots of a large tree. He’d already used up all his patience hours ago when he had been in the city trying to barter with self-absorbed shop owners, and he was really getting tired of all these annoyances coming up and never leaving him alone. 

He let out a huff before peering at his fingers. At this point, all of them were already covered in minor cuts and scrapes from his many quarrels with vines that day. Now he was sporting a few more, and a small trickle of blood dripped down his finger from a notably deep scratch. He inspected it for a moment before promptly shoving it in his mouth, trying to sooth the pain at least somewhat.

His ear twitched and angled itself to the side instinctually as he heard an unusual noise. He sat up straighter, adrenaline immediately surging through him as his eyes darted to the place the noise had come from. It sounded like a twig snapping, but he couldn’t see what had caused it.

It was so quiet, it could have been nothing- but sometimes dangerous things sounded like nothing, too. He glanced to his backpack laying between him and where the noise had come from, then back at the noise. He had to be sure he wasn’t in immediate danger. 

He slunk closer to the brush as silently as he could, hoping that if the thing didn’t already know he was there, he wouldn’t alert it to himself. He came to a stop as he reached his backpack, his gaze momentarily shifting back down to it again and he scowled. Damned thing getting stuck in the vines; if it hadn’t done that, then he wouldn’t even have stopped here.

His eyes snapped back to the brush in an instant as movement caught his attention. It was so subtle that he wasn’t even sure he saw it at first, but then he picked out a small shape standing on one of the branches of one of the bushes. 

Bently’s fight or flight instinct instantly vanished, a new feeling overtaking it: desire. He laughed silently to himself as he plopped back down into a sitting position next to his bag. He had been worried over nothing, it was just a humite.

He watched it curiously from a few feet away. It stared him down, as if it could somehow intimidate him, gripping a thin wooden needle in one of its hands. The needle was tiny, but compared to the humite, it was nearly as tall as it was. Bently had seen some humites with those needles before, and he knew what they came from and what they could do. They were spines pulled off of a toxic plant, and a prod from them would result in the scrape burning like fire and lead to nausea. Nothing fatal, but still painful and highly annoying. Damned things. 

After several moments of being stared down, Bently was the first of the two to speak up, “So, who’re you, then?” 

The humite’s wings fluttered and it didn’t answer. He assumed it must be startled that he spoke to it, but after a few more seconds of silence Bently questioned, “Do you talk or are you just gonna stare at me all day?” 

That seemed to knock it out of it’s shock, as the humite composed itself and stood up straighter. It responded, a hint of defensiveness behind its voice, “Cinnabar. You?”

“Bently,” he answered. He shuffled around his backpack, closer to the humite- to Cinnabar. At his movement, Cinnabar immediately had his spear up, ready and pointed at Bently. He stopped his approach, settling back down. His eyes flitted about the clearing, searching,  _ Were there any other humites around? _ As his gaze wandered he asked, “What’re you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Annoying, but true. He tried a different question then: “You got a home nearby or something?”   


“I’m not answering that.”

Bently scoffed, frustrated by the repeated denial from the humite. “Well, is there anything you  _ will  _ talk about then, or are you just going to keep sidestepping my attempts at conversation?”

Cinnabar looked confused. After a few seconds of silence, he finally asked, “Are you not just going to try to eat me?”

Bently’s attention returned to Cinnabar. The mention of eating him only served to make Bently’s hunger grow. He swallowed subconsciously before he answered, “You may be surprised to learn that not all vethens have the desire to kill you.”

“Do you?”   


“No, I don’t.”

He may not have answered his original question directly, but at least he wasn’t lying.

_ Hmph _ was the response that Cinnabar gave, just barely audible to Bently from where he was sitting. The humite sat down on his branch, but he still clung to the spear defensively. It was obvious that his guard wouldn’t be dropped so easily.

“Getting comfy? You don’t have anywhere to be?”  _ How could he get that thorn away from him?  _ If he didn’t get it away from him somehow, he wouldn’t be able to get to him. Well, at least not without getting stabbed by it, which would basically make the whole point of getting the humite moot.

“I’m not going to turn my back on you, and I’m definitely not going to leave and lead you right back to where I came from. Do  _ you  _ not have anywhere to be?” 

“Pfft. I just sat down for a rest, my damn feet are killing me after walking hours today to trade in that godforsaken city. Plus, I’m sure you saw what my glorious backpack decided to get stuck in,  _ again _ .” he motioned at his pack next to him, once again getting annoyed by the thorns that it was still entangled in. Maybe he should do something about that.

He started picking at the vine once again, doing his best to pluck the thorns out without scratching himself. Several minutes went by of him doing this with minimal progress before Cinnabar moved, Bently’s ear immediately angling to the humite and he looked at him through his peripheral. Cinnabar looked like he had been about to stand up, probably to try to sneak off while he was distracted, but a vethen’s senses were too keen for him to get away that easily. Upon being noticed, the humite sat back down, pretending as if he was simply resituating himself. He continued to watch Bently closely. Once a few moments had gone by, Bently returned his attention back to freeing his pack.

Quite a bit of time went by like that. The two of them kept an eye on each other, pretending like they weren’t, but they both knew that the other was watching them. Bently eventually gave up on freeing his backpack, once again annoyed at the existence of the vines and the fact that they seemed hell bent on making his day worse. At least things were looking up, with a humite so close to his grasp. He was still trying to figure out how to get the needle from him, but no ideas were coming to him. 

If the humite managed to get away from him before he got to have a little fun with it, he was going to be more than just furious.

As he mindlessly picked through his backpack, he heard the trilling of birds not too far away. He had been occasionally hearing them as he made his way through the forest, but now they seemed to be making some sort of racket behind him. Before he could turn to see what the hell was going on, a flash of colour burst past him and he let out a startled yelp as the creature flew right over his shoulder. In just seconds he realized what was happening, but it happened so fast that it was already over. 

The bird had dove towards Cinnabar, spotting him and seeing him as an optimal meal for the day. However, what it wouldn’t have known about was the spear that the humite had been so diligently holding onto this entire time.

The bird let out a shriek as it flapped its wings and nearly crashed into the bush in an attempt to change course. Several feathers caught in the branches and spun to the ground as it finally oriented itself and took off. As it flew away, Bently could see a small wooden shape protruding out of the bird’s chest. Cinnabar had used the spear to defend himself from the bird, and now it had taken off with it.

The sudden shift in power dawned on them both at the same time- But Bently’s reflexes were faster.

He snagged Cinnabar out of the air before the humite could get far. Cinnabar’s wings buzzed furiously as Bently inspected the humite in his hand, turning him around and getting a good look at him. While he held him tightly in his grip to avoid any escape attempts, he was gentle enough to make sure that he wouldn’t crush the small creature- he didn’t want to hurt him after all.

“Let me go!” Cinnabar demanded, before letting out a yelp as Bently brought him closer to his face to give him a good sniff. His eyebrows furrowed as his scent reached his nose; something about it was familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. However, his curiosity didn’t last long before his mouth began to water and the train of thought was pushed to the back of his mind. 

God, he smelled so  _ delicious _ . 

Cinnabar’s demeanor seemed to waver slightly as Bently couldn’t help but open his mouth to take in more of the scent, but the humite recomposed himself almost before Bently even noticed the change. 

Bently pulled him closer to his face again, giving him a lick that easily covered the small form’s whole body. Cinnabar struggled in protest, his wings somehow seeming to buzz even harder than they were before in his continued attempt to get away. 

Cinnabar spat at him, “So much for  _ ‘not all vethens’ _ , huh?”

Bently chose to ignore him, instead opening his mouth and plopping the humite inside. The second he let go of him, Cinnabar scrambled to turn to jump out, but Bently was faster. His teeth clicked shut around the humite, sealing him away in his mouth.

He didn’t give up yet though. Bently felt him stumble to the front of his mouth, banging on his teeth and gums while demanding to be let out.

He really was a feisty one, wasn’t he? Most humites at this point would have already resorted to begging or mindless fear. 

He prodded at Cinnabar’s legs with his tongue, knocking him over and playing with him in his mouth, tasting him. Pulled away from Bently’s teeth, the humite proceeded to punch and kick at his tongue instead, as if that would do anything. He squished him up against the roof of his mouth as a purr began to rumble up his throat. 

Bently held him there for several moments, savouring his flavour and his struggles to escape, before deciding that that was probably enough fucking around for the time being. He tilted his head back and swallowed, feeling the small form being pulled to the back of his throat. Cinnabar let out a shout that was cut off as Bently swallowed again. The humite’s continued struggles only made Bently’s purrs grow even stronger as he was sent on his way down to his eager stomach. 

He felt Cinnabar plop into his empty stomach and he let out a satisfied sigh, sitting down and leaning back against the same tree he had sat against earlier in a much different mood. His struggles didn’t slow down, and Bently placed his hand over his stomach in blissful contentment. 

His bliss was interrupted by a strange prick in his midsection. At first it wasn’t too bad, just mildly irritating, but nearly as soon as he noticed it it ramped up to a hundred times worse. He doubled over and let out a pained yelp, clutching at his stomach as it spasmed uncontrollably. He gasped for air, but through the spasming and heaving he felt like he couldn’t get any. Spots flitted around the edge of his vision and he trembled, locked in place, as the pain shot through him. 

As soon as the spasming calmed down just enough for his limbs to unlock, he collapsed onto the ground. He inhaled deep, watery breaths and spat out saliva that had at some point during the whole episode pooled in his mouth. He hissed through gritted teeth, “Jesus Christ! What the fuck... What the fuck was that?”

Cinnabar ignored his question and yelled at him from within, “You better let me out right now, or I’ll do it again!”

Bently croaked out through panting breaths, “God- Give me a second, fuck man.” He wiped some drool from the side of his mouth and struggled to prop himself back up off the ground. The spasming had mostly stopped and the sharp, electric pain was gone but it had left behind a dull throbbing and an uneasy feeling in his gut. 

He felt Cinnabar flop over as he pushed himself up onto all fours, it was a feeling that normally would have been pleasant but now just felt sore instead. He groaned and took a moment to try to clear his head, his horns and hair brushing along the ground in between his arms. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to lift his head up.

“Hey, hurry up and let me out already, I’m not messing around!” Cinnabar threatened, clearly unhappy with how long Bently was taking. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, just hang on a minute.”

As his body slowly returned to normal, Bently cursed his luck. Of course the humite he caught would have not just  _ one _ , but  _ two  _ incredibly painful weapons on it. Thankfully it seemed like whatever the humite had used on him wasn’t something that lasted too incredibly long.

He prepared himself for letting the humite out, despite his annoyance at having to give up his little snack so soon. He really didn’t get to enjoy this one. 

He was caught off guard right as he started heaving, a noise from nearby interrupting him. It was a loud noise, and his head snapped to the direction it came from. His heart immediately began hammering in his chest, and for a brief moment he wondered if Cinnabar could feel it too.

The answer apparently was yes, because Cinnabar called out to him, “What’s going on out there?”

He hissed as quietly as he could, “Did you hear that?”

“What? Hear what?” Cinnabar questioned. After receiving nothing but silence from Bently for several seconds, he added on, “You better not be messing with me right now.”

“I’m not!” Bently hissed as he began backing away from the source of the noise, still on all fours. “There’s something nearby. Something big.”

“Everything is big.”

“Big to  _ me _ , you fuckwit!”

Cinnabar scoffed, “You really want to insult me right now? I’m the one with the weapon.”

“Fuck off, dude. I need you to shut up for a second.” Bently whispered as he cautiously rose to his feet, still crouched down to try to avoid being visible through the dense brush. He padded swiftly to the closest tree to him that was a decent size. He needed something sturdy enough to hold his weight, and hopefully dense enough to obscure him from the ground. 

“Tell me what’s going on and give me one reason why I shouldn’t just use this again on you right now.” came Cinnabar’s call from within him.

“Seriously, fuck off. I need you to chill the hell out for a minute, I’m trying not to die.” he hooked his claws into the bark of the tree as he spoke, getting ready for his ascent. He hoped whatever was nearby wasn’t also good at climbing. 

“Excuse you, I’m also trying not to die!” Cinnabar exclaimed, his exasperation obvious.

“Listen, you’re not going to die,” Cinnabar began to protest, but Bently cut him off before he could say anything else. “And if you don’t believe that, then at least believe this: if I die, then you’re double dead! So get over it already and stop distracting me so I can hide.”

He heard Cinnabar let out a huff, but the humite didn’t say anything further. Bently guessed that meant that he’d be quiet, at least for now. With that, he lurched into the tree, swiftly and easily scaling it. Cinnabar let out a yelp, and he felt the humite slip and fall into the bottom of his stomach. A flurry of pushes and prods against his stomach wall followed, and Bently guessed that the humite was trying to keep himself upright- with little avail. 

In what felt like forever, but was probably only a matter of seconds, he had scaled up past the first several branches in the tree. He gingerly lowered himself as close to the branch he was on as he could, trying to squish himself down to be as hidden as possible. He could feel Cinnabar squirming within him still, but eventually he seemed to get himself oriented and settled down ever so slightly. Bently peered down into the clearing; the leaves obscured his view of most of the ground, but he could just make out where his backpack was entangled in the vines down below. He looked farther out, to the direction of where the noise came from, and his eyes caught movement. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was large and densely furred. The creature was coloured in deep browns and greens, helping it to blend in with the environment around it. It entered the clearing mere moments after Bently had gotten settled onto the branch. He watched it’s large head sway back and forth as it inspected the clearing, stopping when it noticed his backpack. It lumbered over to the pack, shuffling around it and inspecting it. Bently felt his fur begin to rise and he had to stifle a growl as it unhooked the flap of his backpack with its teeth and stuffed it’s muzzle inside. Despite all of his instincts yelling at him to protect what was his, this creature was far too big for him to fight off. 

Bently heard a quiet, “What’s going on?” from within him, but he ignored it. He forced himself to remain silent, his eyes locked onto the creature as it dragged jars and bags out of his pack. 

He internally groaned as it ripped open a bag of fresh meat, tearing the bag to shreds and practically inhaling it’s contents. Now that it realized there was food in the bags, it made quick work of shredding and engulfing just about everything that was within his backpack. 

Bently couldn’t believe he was going to have to make another trip to the city because of some stupid forest animal.  _ Just my fucking luck. _

It cracked open several jars, not seeming to care about the shattered glass it spread across the clearing. However, it seemed uninterested in the contents of the jars- sniffing at them before turning away to the next one. At least it seemed he would get to keep his vegetables. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that.

After making a mess out of everything, the creature sniffed around the clearing, likely making sure it didn’t miss out on any last morsels of food from the pack. Bently’s breath caught in his throat as it shuffled around the base of the tree he was in, but it never looked up at him. Instead, it moved on, heading into the brush and back out of the clearing as if nothing had happened. 

Bently waited a good ten minutes before he began moving. 

He unhooked his claws from the branch he was on, not realizing until just now how deep he had punctured them into the wood. As he made his way back to the trunk of the tree and shimmied down it, he murmured to Cinnabar before he could ask any questions, “I’m climbing down the tree now.”

“The tree?”

“Yes, the stupid tree I climbed into to get away from some stupid creature who destroyed my damn backpack.”

“Oh.” was the only response he got back from that.

As his feet hit the ground, he began to visually take inventory. Most of his food was definitely consumed by the creature, and it looked like a lot of what was left was likely too contaminated to eat anymore anyways. He signed dramatically, his shoulders drooping. He really didn’t want to go back to that fucking city again so soon.

He walked over to his backpack, bending down and picking up the few things that seemed decent enough to keep and putting them directly into his bag. If he was looking on the bright side of things, he would notice that while digging around his backpack the beast had managed to break the vines attached to it, but he ignored it as he slipped it onto his back and began walking. 

“Well?” came the voice from within him.

“Well?” Bently replied, a slight edge to his voice. Did this humite ever stop asking questions?

“Are you going to let me out now or what?”

Oh. Right. He had pretty much forgotten he was meant to be letting Cinnabar out before that creature came along. Guess he better do that now, huh?

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure you’re ready then. This will be a bit unpleasant.”


End file.
